Growing Up
by Yami Jay
Summary: What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn’t hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo’s world?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Growing up

**Serie**: Bleach

**Warning**: Shounen-ai / Yaoi

**Note**: Before you ask, what happens he is after Soul Society and the current arc. Aizen is yet to be defeated, but Hinamori is out of her coma, and NOT dating Hitsugaya. If I'm correct, this would happen a year after Soul Society arc.

**Summary**: What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn't hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo's world?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but the current plot is my own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Problem in the 10th division**

It was not a normal day; most of the Captains were wondering why Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th division, had missed the meeting. It was quite unusual for the kid genius captain to actually miss a meeting. This was why that some of the other captains decided to check on the young captain. When they arrived, they saw an unusual scene; Matsumoto Rangiku, his vice-captain, was doing the paper work and the captain was sleeping on the couch. It was usually the other way around. Unohana suddenly noticed something; there was a small cloth over the young man's forehead and his breath could be considered irregular. Matsumoto looked up and saw the captains there, staring at the unusual scene.

"I'm sorry… But Taishou is asleep…" she said, not wanting to elaborate. True to be told, her captain asked not to say a word about his current condition. He had told her that he had a very good migraine that seems to persist since a few days and was constantly tired.

Unohana frowned; this was not normal. She walked and checked on the young captain; he was sweating and had a good fever. It was this moment that Hitsugaya decided to wake up.

"Unohana-taishou?" he said with a very tired and somehow small voice.

"You missed the captain meeting," said Kuchiki Byakuya, walking beside Unohana.

"Oh…" he replied.

He put the cloth away and sat up. He was slightly dizzy, but he knew he was going to be fine if he decided not to get up. "What did I miss?" he asked to the other captains.

"The usual," said simply Soi Fong, who had remained silent so far. "Aside from the fact that Ukitake was there for once and Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi didn't fight…"

"I see…" said Hitsugaya, while passing his hand through his hair. His headache was getting worst again; he frowned and start to mass one of his temples. That didn't go unnoticed for the medical shinigami.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?" she asked, even if the answer was obvious.

"I'm fine…" he replied, knowing that somehow, he didn't fool anyone right now.

The three captains looked at each other; the youngest captain was obviously not alright and the only way to be sure was the hospital. It didn't take long before Unohana looked again at Hitsugaya.

"Just to be sure, would you please come to the 4th division for a check up?" she said, more an order than a question.

Hitsugaya just looked at the medical shinigami; this was not going to be fun. He got up, but the moment he tried to make a step he collapsed. Byakuya was quick enough to catch him. Unohara immediately checked on him; he had blacked out.

**Later**

Hitsugaya was coming back slowly. He could hear many voices talking; some he had recognized quickly and some not. He didn't quite remembered what happened, but one thing was certain; he was not going to live out the fact he had collapsed.

He was finally completely awake and could see who was there; Kuchiki Byakuya and his vice-captain Abarai Renji, his own vice-captain, Hinamori Momo, his childhood friend and vice-captain of the 5th division, Unohana Retsu and her vice-captain Kotetsu Isane, Soi Fong and Yamamoto-taishou and his own vice-captain. He could tell that no one noticed he was awake.

"You say that his current illness is the result of a strong demon art spell?" said Yamamoto-taishou.

"Yes…" replied Unohana. "I have checked him and it appears to be it. This spell was place very early on and this has a nasty effect right now."

"But how and why would taishou be targeted?" asked Matsumoto, very worried.

"I do not know who, but why, it's to stop him to grow," she said, looking at the others. "Obviously, the one who put the spell would have a very good reason to do so since Hitsugaya-kun has not yet to hit puberty."

"Usually, when a shinigami hits this stage of his life, his power grows to adjust his body and grow stronger," added Isane. "The person who put the spell on Hitsugaya-taishou must have known of this fact and made sure that was not going to happen, considering that he had managed ban kai very young and he's a captain."

"So, someone but a spell on me because he was scared to might what happen when I hit puberty?" he said, with an angry voice, even if he knew it was a very bad idea.

They all looked at the young captain; they were surprised to see him awake so soon and some of them noticed how pale he was actually. "Hitsugaya-kun!" said Hinamori. "You got some of us worried!"

Hitsugaya winced; his headache was still there and the yelling was not helping. "Please, Hinamori… No need to yell," he said, massaging his right temple. "I still have a headache…"

"Sorry…" she said, embarrassed.

Hitsugaya nodded at Hinamori, telling her he understood. Right after, he looked at Unohana-taishou. "But why am I that sick? A demon art spell shouldn't do such a thing" he said, annoyed.

"It's simple," she replied. "Your body is trying to grow, but it's not working because of the spell. It's seems that your body is fighting against the spell, hence your current situation. Also, I'm thinking that the spell might not be as strong as it used to; if it was stronger, you wouldn't be sick."

Hitsugaya groaned; this was just not something he expected. This was just not fair.

"Is there any solution?" asked Matsumoto, worried.

The silence was evidence that most of the captains and medical shinigamis were thinking. Using a counter-spell while they didn't knew perfectly the original demon art spell was in the first place was out of the question for them.

Hitsugaya sighed; this was going to be a long day.

**A few days later**

It had been a few days now that Unohana was keeping Hitsugaya in her division, to his great annoyance. Although he slept most of the time, this was not something he liked. He did get visits from Matsumoto and Hinamori very often. Some of the captains came also to give him brief summary of the meetings.

And yet, no solution had been found for his current problem. This was annoying even more than be stuck in the 4th division. He had nothing to do beside sleeping and staring at the ceiling or outside.

He sighed again and was about to get back into a slumber when the door opened; all the captains were there with his vice-captain. This was really surprising him.

"What the!" he said, looking at all of them.

"Good news Hitsugaya-kun," said Ukitake, with a gentle smile. "We found a way to counter the spell."

"About time…" he said, with a neutral voice. "What is it?"

"It's not simple, but it will work," added Unohana.

"Well?" he replied.

"We will have to use a special gigai to drain the spell," said Mayuri, with a sadistic smile.

"Wait a minute… You don't mean…" said Hitsugaya, mortified.

**At the same time, Karakura**

The gang was at Orihime's apartment, relaxing. It was also the first anniversary of Rukia's rescue and their victory. Orihime, Chad, Ichigo, Tatsuki and a recent rejoined Ishida were sitting around, drinking soda, eating sweets, and chatting about what happened during the past year after the rescue. For them, the trip to Soul Society seemed so far away. After that, they had been the battle against Aizen's Arrancar and chasing Hollows. Also in this time period, there was the new training they all received, which include Tatsuki.

"I can't believe a year has past," said Inoue. "It seems like yesterday that we went to Soul Society!"

"And yet, it seems like it's been so long," added Ishida.

"Wish we could have news from the others more often," said Inoue. She turned to look at Ichigo. "Didn't you talk to Rukia-san lately?"

"No," replied Ichigo. "No news from her or any of the others."

"Like they say, no news, good news," said Tatsuki.

Ichigo just looked at Tatsuki and sighed. It was true he was wondering why no one from Soul Society did come to give him news, but at the same time, Tatsuki was right. They did often come when trouble was coming.

"Maybe they are busy," said Chad, who had yet to talk.

"Considering that most of them are either Captain or Vice-Captain… I have to agree with you," said Ishida.

They continued to talk about trivial things until they heard someone knocking on the door. They all looked at each other; who could it be? Orihime got up and was gone to answer the door. The others just were silence until they heard Orihime's squeal of delight. Again, they all looked at each other; must be someone that surprised her. A few minutes later, she came back and was followed by Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto, Hinamori and a sleeping Hitsugaya, who was on Renji's back.

The fact that they were here surprised them, but Hitsugaya sleeping soundly on Renji's back was even more surprising. Why did that look like trouble for Ichigo was beyond him, but they would be here for a good reason.

"May I ask what's going on?" said Ichigo, looking at the shinigamis.

"Long story, but it has to do with Hitsugaya," he said. "Inoue, is there a place I can put him right now? He might be a small tyke, but he's heavy after a while."

Renji heard a small groan coming from the small tyke. "Shut up Abarai…" he said. "You're very lucky that I'm not feeling well…"

They all looked at the small captain; he was half-awake and really looking not well enough. To sum it all; he looked like a mess and a very sick little kid. Tatsuki looked at Orihime; the latter walked out of the living room and came back a few minutes later with a comfy looking bed cover. Renji put Hitsugaya on a small bean couch and Orihime gave him the covers for him to cover himself. It didn't take too long before he wrapped himself in them and actually fall asleep again.

Most of the human group was surprised by Hitsugaya's current behavior; he was actually acting like a kid, not the cocky and very serious 10th division captain that they knew.

"So, what's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taishou has to be out of Soul Society for a while until he recovers," said Rangiku.

"That we can see," said Tatsuki.

"I think there's something else," added Ishida. "Am I right?"

The shinigamis looked at each other; no need to lie to them and they were sure that some of them already noticed that Hitsugaya's reiatsu was not only very low, almost not existent.

"You're correct," said Rukia. "We have found out, after he started to be very illed, that someone had put a demon art spell on Hitsugaya to spurt his growth."

"Which lead the other captains to consider many solutions," said Hinamori. "After hearing about Urahara's undetectable gigai and what happened with Rukia when she had lost her powers, they all thought it could work with Hitsugaya-kun's situation."

"You mean they think the gigai would just drain the spell away?" asked Ichigo, very skeptical.

"Exactly," replied Hinamori.

"But where will he stay?" asked Tatsuki. "I'm sure my parents will mind, so does Ishida's."

The shinigamis all looked at each others a few seconds and they all looked at the orange haired teenager.

**Later**

Ichigo was mentally cursing Rukia and Hinamori to even suggest the idea and managed to convince him to take Hitsugaya under his roof. It's not that he disliked the small captain, but he didn't know how he was going to explain to his dad about this and how he was going to convince his dad that they had to let Hitsugaya stay with them for an not determinate time.

He gave a side glance to the small captain; he was sure he wasn't going to like it either; especially the other had left right before he did.

This was going to be a long few months for both of them.

**

* * *

**

**Note**: I manage to write something. I'm sorry in advance for the possible OOCness of the characters and all. Mind you, I'm new in the Bleach fandom and it is my first Bleach fanfiction. Please, let me know if you like the idea and the story. All comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Growing up

**Serie**: Bleach

**Warning**: Shounen-ai / Yaoi

**Note**: Before you ask, what happening it's after Soul Society and the current arc. Aizen is yet to be defeated, but Hinamori is out of her coma, and NOT dating Hitsugaya. If I'm correct, this would happen a year after Soul Society arc. ALSO, there's a reference to a fanfiction called _Peanut Butter _by Koyuki-san on this site.What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn't hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo's world?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but the current plot is my own.

**For the readers**: Thank you so much for the reviews! It's great to know I managed to pull a great first chapter and that you guys like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: New Surroundings**

The sunlight hit his face that morning and he was really not in the mood. It was now official to Ichigo; the captain of the 10th division was not a morning person. The small captain had curled under the covers with a few complaining groans, to Ichigo's amusement. He took a piece of paper and wrote a note to tell what excuse he gave his dad to allow him to stay and telling him he was off to school. He wasn't sure when the white haired boy was going to wake up, but he couldn't stay all day there to wait. He just went on with his daily routine.

It was a few hours when Hitsugaya woke up, alone and wondering where he was until he recognized the room; he was at Kurosaki's place. He groaned; this was not his day. He got up and, surprisingly, he didn't feel dizzy with a headache. He actually felt a lot better than the previous few days. He looked around and noticed a piece of paper.

_Hey Hitsugaya,_

_Sorry if I had to leave so soon, I have school after all. Just to let you know I have convinced my family to let you stay here until everything is over. Managed to find an excuse: parental problems and you didn't have anywhere to go. It was convincing. Don't ask okay?_

_I'll see you after school._

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

Hitsugaya frowned; the excuse was a little too good. He wondered why it worked well until his just frowned even more; of course it would work since he was vertically challenged as some would put it. He put the note in the garbage and looked around; what should he do while he has to wait for the substitute shinigami to come back? The bottom drawer of Ichigo's desk slowly opened and the head of a yellow lion stuffed animal appeared. It glared at Hitsugaya, who gave it an annoyed glared.

After a few seconds of this glare contest, Hitsugaya got annoyed, walked to the drawer and kicked it close. Kon just started to complain about rude kids when Hitsugaya kicked it again.

"Stupid, I'm much older than Kurosaki, so put a sock in it!" he said, three times more annoyed.

It shut Kon defiantly. He decided to get down and have a look around. Everyone of the Kurosaki children were at school and the patriarch was in the clinic, so that left Hitsugaya alone in the house. He walked around until he found himself in the kitchen. Amazingly, because he was sick the past few days, he was relatively hungry. He opened some of the counters and the fridge, looking for something to eat. In one of the counters, he found a jar containing something brown. He took it and opened the jar; it smelled okay, but looked funny. He poked it and tasted the brown substance; it was really good. He looked around and looked in the drawers; he needed something to eat it. In one of the drawers, he found something that had a curve shape added with a long handle.

"That should do it," he said to himself.

He took a good spoon of the brown substance and put it in his month. He couldn't help to smile and act like his physical age. He made a note to himself to ask Kurosaki about this. He actually ate half of the jar before feeling he was okay.

And now, for more exploration…

**Later that day**

After a tiring day at school (and a ton of homework), he was back, hoping that his visitor was going to be in his room, awake this time. He entered his home and his dad welcomed him with his usual way…

"ICHIGO !" he yelled, trying to kick him.

He blocked and retaliated by punching him. "Baka…" he said.

"I'm so proud of my son!" he said, with tears of joy.

Ichigo sighed and just walk on and ignore his dad, not wanting to hear it anymore. He walked upstairs and was not surprised to see Hitsugaya sitting on his bed and looking outside. He closed his door and put his bag near his desk. Hitsugaya had heard him coming – how can he not when he heard the yelling downstairs – and looked at Ichigo. He just glared at him before getting up from the bed.

"Took you long enough to come back," said Hitsugaya, annoyed.

"I got in trouble on the way back," he replied, putting his bag away. "Feeling any better?"

"A lot more than the last few days," he replied back. "Can you at least tell me exactly the excuse you gave to your family?" he added with a frown.

Ichigo looked at the small captain with a blank expression; this was not going to be good if he told his the full story. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked away.

"I simply told them you had problems at home and you needed a place to stay for awhile," he said, not knowing if it would do.

"I don't buy it Kurosaki," he said, glaring even more. "Tell me EXACTLY what you said to them."

Hitsugaya was giving a death glare to Ichigo, which the teenager slightly back away. He cursed again Rukia and Hinamori to convince him to take the small captain under his roof. He was going to have a word with these two next time he sees them.

"Well?" said Hitsugaya, annoyed.

"I said parental problems… Like they were not taking care of you properly, which lead you to get sick, among other things," he said.

Ichigo could see the captain twitching; this was not good for his life and health. He was not going to like it if Hitsugaya started to yell at him or just beat him up, even if he was a midget.

"You are truly an idiot Kurosaki!" he said with an angry voice. "What were you thinking! Do you know what your family thinks about that! They probably think I'm beat up by my supposed parents!"

Ichigo winced; he was sure his family thought that, but he never suggested this part. The white haired captain gave a death glare at Kurosaki.

**Later**

After dinner, they were back in the room, Ichigo was studying and Hitsugaya was doing nothing, bored to death. He had tried to answer the questions that the Kurosaki family had asked him, but somehow, nothing really come out beside he didn't want to talk about it, which didn't help him at all.

Suddenly, the medallion that Ukitake gave to Ichigo went off, startling the two boys. As a reflex, Hitsugaya was about to leave his gigai when he felt dizzy and collapsed on the bed. Seconds later, he looked at Ichigo, who was in his Shinigami form, surprised. Hitsugaya sat up and rubbed his right temple.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Hitsugaya, getting up. "I can't get out of this gigai it seems..."

He looks around and saw the bag he had found out during his exploring; it contains some belongings he had here and the usual cellphone that all shinigamis had, except his was blue with the symbol of his division. He opened it and checked the location. He looked and saw that the orange haired teenager was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" he said, annoyed.

"Why do you ask?" replied Ichigo. He looked at the white haired captain only to meet an annoyed glare and realized what was going on. "Oh no! You are not coming!"

**A few minutes later**

Ichigo was very not happy; he was furious. Not only he had to bring Hitsugaya along, but he had to carry him. That was enough to get Ichigo furious and cursing Rukia and Hinamori yet again. On his back, Hitsugaya was looking at his cellphone, checking once again the location of the Hollow.

"It's near," said Hitsugaya, pointing to the same direction that the signal came from.

Ichigo just groaned and ran faster to the direction that Hitsugaya gave him. It was just plain annoying to have to carry someone around. He could finally see the hollow; it was really big. He got close enough and stopped.

"What are you stopping for?" asked Hitsugaya.

"I'm NOT going to fight with you on my back," he replied, putting the white haired boy and leaving him on the roof.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE IDIOT!" he yelled, pissed off.

Ichigo ignored the yelling and continued to go toward the hollow. He got his zanpaktou out and attacked quickly it, destroying its mask. It was quick and he was happy it was done. He sighed; too easy compared to what he fought almost a year ago.

He jumped on the roof and went directly where Hitsugaya was. A few seconds later, he reached him. He was welcomed by a furious white haired captain. His arms were crossed and he could see that he was twitching. Ichigo could tell it was not going to be good.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, LET ME HERE LIKE THAT!" yelled Hitsugaya.

He's pissed thought Ichigo. He could only stare at the very angry captain.

**Later**

They were both back from the Hollow accounter; Hitsugaya actually kicked Ichigo knee and punched him in the face right after. Now back home, with a bruised knee and chin – not to mention back in his body – Ichigo was not sure if he could take more of this nightmare.

He wasn't the only one; Hitsugaya wanted it out of here and back in Soul Society, even if he had to be bedded like Ukitake for the rest of his life. The mere idea of not being able to fight or even do anything related to shinigami duties made him cranky. He was not going to whine about it and just sighed, looking outside while Ichigo finished his homework.

Ichigo finally closed his books and yawned; he was tired. He looked at Hitsugaya, who seemed lost in his thoughts and tired. He sighed; this was going to be a very time for the substitute shinigami.

**

* * *

**

**Note**: Finally done! Chapter 2 was kind of funny to do. And again, I apologize if some of the characters are OOC. Comments are welcome (and I do suggest comment, that way, I can see what's wrong and right here.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Growing up

**Serie**: Bleach

**Warning**: Shounen-ai / Yaoi

**Note**: Before you ask, what happens he is after Soul Society and the current arc. Aizen is yet to be defeated, but Hinamori is out of her coma, and NOT dating Hitsugaya. If I'm correct, this would happen a year after Soul Society arc. Unfortunately, again unbeta…

**Summary**: What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn't hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo's world?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but the current plot is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Life **

A week had passed since Hitsugaya had been appointed by Rukia and Hinamori to stay at the Kurosaki household; so far, no one had been killed. The white haired captain was feeling a lot better and was now back to his normal self.

It was morning again; Hitsugaya was sleeping in his new bed, in the room he shared with Ichigo. The young captain was under the covers, wanted to avoid the morning sunlight and any sound made by Ichigo in the morning. It was seconds later; he was shook by the mention teenager.

"What?" he said, with a sleepy voice.

"You have to get up," said Ichigo. "We have school."

"You have school," replied Hitsugaya, sitting up. "I don't."

"You think you are going to stay here until you're ready to go back to Soul Society?" asked Ichigo, annoyed.

The only thing that Hitsugaya did was blinking. Ichigo sighed and walked toward Hitsugaya's bag. He took it and thrown a few clothes at the young captain. It took a few seconds to the white haired shinigami to notice it was a school uniform. He looked again at Ichigo; he hoped he was joking.

Ichigo was not really paying attention and he was changing right in front of Hitsugaya, his back facing him. Hitsugaya just shook his head and gave up for once; he also changed into his new school uniform. He was too tired – or not fully awake – to get annoyed and argue with the orange haired teenager.

Both of them finished to dress almost on the same time. Ichigo grabbed his bag and got out of their room. Hitsugaya quickly followed, with his own bag and closed the bedroom door right behind him. When they came down, the rest of the household were already in the kitchen, eating breakfast. It was quiet so far; Isshin didn't try to attack Ichigo. Which made Ichigo on the edge, but the others didn't seem to notice or ignore it totally. Hitsugaya sighed and finished is food; this was just not something he was used to and he didn't want to get use to it. He got up and left the kitchen. The moment he was out of the room, he heard some commotion; the typical morning in the Kurosaki household had happened.

He sighed and decided that staying here right now was not the best choice. He grabbed his school bag, put his shoes on and left the house and walked slowly to school. He remembered the directions to go to the school from Kurosaki's house. He walked a few minutes until he heard someone yelling behind him. He stopped and noticed that Kurosaki was catching up on him. He waited for the orange haired teenager to be next to him before starting to walk again.

"You could have waited for me," said Ichigo, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't feel like it," replied Hitsugaya. "But it seemed that as long I was there, tension was going to stay also."

That made Ichigo stopped a few seconds before starting to walk again. "Tension?" said Ichigo. "You mean the fact my father couldn't try to attack me in front of you?"

"Whatever you called that," said Hitsugaya. "But yes, that's what I'm talking about."

Ichigo didn't know what to say to Hitsugaya; he was wondering if the small captain was feeling as he was a burden. This past week had been hard to him; he had found out that he couldn't get out of his gigai due to modification that Urahara made, he couldn't do any demon art spell and, to add to his misery, even if he could indicate where were the Hollows with his cellphone, he was not allow near them; orders from Yamamoto-taishou. In short, he was cut from his environment and his duties until the spell was drained.

They finally reached the school; Hitsugaya had to go and see the principal first before going to class. They had managed to hack the system and make sure that the white haired captain was in the same classes than Ichigo. They went their separate ways. Ichigo walked in his class; the gang was already there, waiting. They had heard that Hitsugaya was now coming to school with them.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!" said Inoue.

Ichigo took his seat and greed his friends. He was about to say something when the bell rang and the teacher came in the class. She did the call, noting was there and who wasn't, making comments time to time which weird out the students.

When the student call was done, the teacher was wondering – out loud – where was the new student. Before anyone made a comment, the class' door opened; a small white haired boy entered the room, looking at everyone.

"So, you're the new student," said the teacher.

"Yes," replied Hitsugaya, almost annoyed.

"Alright, please can you introduce yourself to your follow classmates?" she said, while turning to the blackboard to write his name.

He frowned and looked at the class. This was not going to be something fun. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I've recently moved to this town" he said, not sure what to say more.

The teacher looked at the young teenager that look so much younger than he is. "Anything else to add?" she asked, very curious.

"Nothing I would like to mention," he said, with an annoyed glance.

"Alright…" she said, a little bit surprised by the glance. "You can take the seat next to Kurosaki," she added, pointing where Ichigo was.

Hitsugaya just walked toward his desk and took his book out, saying nothing. Some of the students were surprised; others were whispering how rude the new student was and others about how small he was. Although it annoyed Hitsugaya, he didn't show it; he was not going to give them a reason to do something to him.

The teacher started the lesson; all the students were following, including Hitsugaya, but he found that a little too boring. He felt like what he was reading was just too easy; he was more used to read reports and more complicated things than that. He was actually surprised that none of the others were bored by this. He almost let a sigh out; this was going to be a long day.

**A few hours later**

It was lunch time finally and the group were on the roof, eating. Most of them talked about trivial things like happen yesterday and things like that. Hitsugaya, however, was still silent, barely listening to them.

Ichigo noticed that Hitsugaya was drifting off. "Hitsugaya! You still with us?" asked Ichigo.

"What is it?" said Hitsugaya, annoyed to have been interrupted in his musing.

"You're okay?" he asked back.

"I'm fine" he said, not wanting to elaborate. "What were you saying before?"

"We were talking about what to do after class since none of us have clubs tonight," said Ichigo.

"We were thinking to go to that new clothing store," added Inoue.

"No thanks…" he replied. To be honest, he didn't want to hang out after school, he wanted to be alone. Although, he had been alone in the Kurosaki house, he was always questioned or asked something to do. He wanted to just be on his own. Beside, he was sure that the spell was going to be drained soon enough, so he didn't need to check new cloths.

"You're sure?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yes, I'm sure and stop asking please," he added, with annoyance in his voice.

The others were surprised, but stop asking him about it.

**After school **

They went their separate ways; Hitsugaya heading who knows where and Ichigo and the others head straight to the shopping part of the city. Hitsugaya walked around for awhile, just wanted to think and figure out what to do. After a while, he found himself in the park, which was empty. He walked toward a bench and sat there, looking at the sky. He just wanted to go back to Soul Society and to what he usually does. Who cares if he was stuck like Ukitake? If it was the prize, he would just go back.

He didn't notice that his phone was beeping; he was just too caught up in his musing. But he felt the huge reiatsu really near. He looked around, but he couldn't see where it was coming from… Until he saw a shadow overwhelming him.

**Shopping street **

Ichigo's badge started to beep, making noises that only his friends could hear. He left immediately and tried to locate the Hollow, but he was still not the best at locating them; he always asked Ishida, and now Hitsugaya, to do this. It wasn't long before Ishida joined up with him, so does the rest of the group.

"So, where is it?" asked Ichigo.

"It's near the park area," said Ishida.

"Okay!" added Ichigo, speeding up his pace.

**Park **

Hitsugaya was trying to avoid the Hollow, but it managed to slash his left shoulder. He was really cursing his luck right now and wished he had gone with the others to shop for once.

He was feeling helpless and useless; he couldn't do nothing, except avoiding and dodge the attacks. A new attack came, but it was too fast for a tired Hitsugaya; he flied a few feet to hit the ground, panting.

"It's funny that I had to get such a weak boy as my lunch…" said the Hollow, finally satisfied to get what he wanted.

Those words hit Hitsugaya like a ton of bricks; he was nothing more than a kid in his condition. He, who was a captain in Soul Society, a child genius who had managed Ban Kai at a very young age, was currently injured and helpless. He closed his eyes, waiting for another hit, but none came.

"You're okay Hitsugaya-kun?"

He opened his eyes to see Inoue, Tatsuki and Chad looking at him, worried. He looked past them and saw Ichigo and Ishida facing where the Hollow was. He closed his eyes again; he felt like he was the fifth wheel. He didn't want to hear anything, nor indicate he was awake. He just wanted to be out of this nightmare.

Ichigo looked at the small captain and frowned; it really didn't look well. Hitsugaya's shoulder was still bleeding and it seems like he didn't regain conscious at all. Inoue called forth her fairy protectors and started the healing process. While she does that, he went back in his body. He looked again and could see from the white haired captain that he was feeling bad.

He sighed; he would have to talk to Hitsugaya later.

**

* * *

****Note**: Yea! I've done chapter three! I fear poor Hitsugaya is near breaking point with this incident… Sorry for the lateness you guys. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Growing up

**Serie**: Bleach

**Warning**: Shounen-ai / Yaoi

**Note**: Before you ask, what happens he is after Soul Society and the current arc. Aizen is yet to be defeated, but Hinamori is out of her coma, and NOT dating Hitsugaya. If I'm correct, this would happen a year after Soul Society arc. Also, I would like to thanks my NEW beta-reader for helping me.

**Summary**: What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn't hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo's world?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but the current plot is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let it Be**

It's been a few hours since Ichigo fought the Hollow; it was already dark outside. Ichigo was looking outside his bedroom window and sighing. Hitsugaya had been injured badly on his left shoulder. To add to his discomfort, he was ignoring him. It was actually making him wonder if the Tenth division captain was about to snap.

Hitsugaya was just staring at the ceiling, expression blank. But inside, he felt miserable. The last time he felt that way was when he failed to protect Hinamori. It was not helping that his shoulder was sore, even if Inoue had healed it. He turned on his side and just closed his eyes; he was cursing however though it was funny to have put him through this.

Ichigo just sighed and decided it might be time to talk with Hitsugaya about this whole ordeal. He knew that it was better for both of them to discuss this now, rather than later.

"Hitsugaya, you still awake?" asked Ichigo.

"I wish I wasn't but yes, I'm still awake," he replied, not even turning to look at Ichigo. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I know you're not happy about what's going on and…" stated Ichigo, stopping when Hitsugaya turned around.

"So?" replied the white haired captain.

"Hitsugaya, you're acting as if you're going to leave in a few weeks while the process is taking months, even years to be fulfilled," said Ichigo. "You might not know this, but…"

"I perfectly know that!" said Hitsugaya, annoyed.

"Then stop acting as if you didn't know!" replied Ichigo, equally annoyed.

"As if I wanted to be here at the first place!" added Hitsugaya, with a cracking voice.

That stopped the white-haired captain dead in his tracks and he softly grabbed his throat. This was not something he had expected to happen. He looked at Ichigo, who had a huge grin on his face.

"What are you laughing at!" said Hitsugaya with a cracking voice.

"First sign of puberty: changing voice," replied Ichigo.

"You've got to be kidding me…" said Hitsugaya, not liking one bit what was going on with his voice.

"Deal with it," said the orange haired teen, grinning even more.

Hitsugaya got really annoyed with the grin Ichigo had that he did something that he wouldn't normally do; he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ichigo's face. That amused the orange-haired teen highly and he started to laugh. Hitsugaya just glared at the younger shinigami.

**The next day**

They were walking to school; Hitsugaya was silent and very much ignoring the representative shinigami that was trying to make him talk a little. Even death glares didn't stop the orange-haired teenager from bugging him, so Hitsugaya just ignored him.

Ichigo noticed Hitsugaya's patience was wearing thin as they came closer to the school. He was about to say something when the temperature dropped a few degrees below zero and Hitsugaya just glared at him. He backed away a little, knowing that Hitsugaya was going to do something drastic if he didn't shut up.

A few minutes later, they both entered the class; Ichigo joined the gang and Hitsugaya took his seat and got out his books. He had decided this morning to not talk unless it was absolutely necessary; he really didn't want people laughing at his cracking voice. It was enough that Kurosaki was bugging him about it.

The teacher finally arrived and everyone took their places. She was making the call, to see if everyone was there. She took everyone's presence; it went without incident for Hitsugaya, his voice didn't crack — it was his normal voice. He was actually relieved.

The teacher started the lesson and Hitsugaya was concentrating like most students on it, but, again, it was too easy for him. He was concentrating on his notebook when the teacher turned around to ask one of the students to answer the mathematical question.

"Hitsugaya-kun, could you please answer question one?" she asked, totally oblivious to the current problem he had.

Hitsugaya couldn't help to curse his luck – or lack of – and got up. He could tell that Ichigo was trying not to grin and ignore him. He looked at the question and thought it was too easy.

"It's five," he said, trying to keep the cracking of his voice on low, but failed. He quickly sat down; he was very embarrassed by the turn of events.

Many of the students noticed Hitsugaya's voice had cracked. Most found it very funny. Some of them were suppressing their giggles, others were grinning. But some of them were feeling bad for Hitsugaya – that included Ishida and Inoue – they somehow knew that he was going to get teased by some of the other classmates.

**Later**

Hitsugaya decided to avoid everyone, so he went to the roof, where he thought he was going to have some peace. He sighed and got his cell phone out and decided to write a message to Hinamori, but he was interrupted by someone grabbing his cell phone.

"HEY!" he yelled, his voice cracking again.

A group of school bullies had found him. They all had smirks on their faces as they looked at Hitsugaya, wondering what they could do to him. The Tenth division captain was not taking lightly what was going on. He knew that he had his normal strength and abilities – like changing the temperature around him – but right now, he couldn't use it on normal humans.

"So, kiddy wants his cell phone back?" said one of the bullies.

"You better give it back," said Hitsugaya, totally pissed off and not caring anymore about his changing voice.

Some of the bullies laughed while looking at each other. That pissed off Hitsugaya greatly and he decided that, no matter what, he was going to have that phone back. He walked up to the bully who had his cell phone and kicked him in the stomach, hard. He let the cell phone go, which Hitsugaya grabbed and pocketed.

The bully that was near him grabbed him by the right arm, to make sure he was going to stay right there. Hitsugaya tried to get away, but that bully had a solid grip on him. The one who got kicked caught his breath and gave a death glare to Hitsugaya.

"You shouldn't have done that, kid…" he said, his voice dripping with venom.

Hitsugaya paled a little; now he knew what the members of the Fourth division felt when the Eleventh division shinigamis bullied them.

**Downstairs**

Ichigo and the others were eating lunch under the tree. Ishida and Inoue were worried for Hitsugaya; they knew that he was going to get teased by other students because of his voice. Ichigo had decided to leave the white-haired shinigami alone for a little while; Hitsugaya had made clear that he was able to use some abilities to a certain limit to make his statement clear. Ichigo sighed, wondering what he should say to Hitsugaya. They all ate and talked about the recent events and didn't see the time pass. They returned to the classroom, but Hitsugaya didn't.

**Later**

Ichigo was really worried; Hitsugaya had missed class all afternoon. He knew that he had gone on the roof during lunch, but he didn't come back. He had grabbed the white haired captain's bag and gone upstairs, to the roof. He looked, but didn't see anyone until he heard a week moan coming from the side of the stairs. He headed over and saw something he never thought he would see.

"Hitsugaya!"

The white haired captain was leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, holding one of his sides. From what Ichigo could see, he had a lot of bruises and some cuts; his shirt had a few blood spots. He had a split lip and a cut on his forehead.

He stood right next to him, checking to see if he was still awake. The captain looked at him and you could see the hurt in his eyes, but his expression was not showing the same thing.

"What the heck happened to you?" asked Ichigo.

"I shouldn't have retaliated I guess…" Hitsugaya told him.

"You got beat up because you retaliated?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"What could I have done?" said Hitsugaya. "They got a hold on my cell phone. You know that a shinigami's cell phone is very important tool and it would have taken way too much time to get mine replaced."

Ichigo sighed and helped Hitsugaya onto his feet. The white haired captain was not steady on his feet and he was feeling dizzy. Ichigo took notice of it and helped Hitsugaya to get out of school. Downstairs, Chad, Ishida, and Inoue had decided to wait for Ichigo. When they saw Hitsugaya's state, they ran and joined up with them.

"What happened, Hitsugaya-kun?" asked Inoue.

"Nothing," replied Hitsugaya, not wanting to say more. It was humiliating enough that he got beat up by normal humans. And it was enough that Ichigo knew about it.

Hitsugaya walked past the group, slowly, and out of the school's property. Ichigo just sighed and said goodbye to the others; he was not sure if Hitsugaya was going to make it home without help. He walked out the gate and saw Hitsugaya leaning against the wall, gripping his left side.

"You really are too stubborn for your own good sometimes…" said Ichigo, helping Hitsugaya.

The white haired teenager didn't reply to the comment and followed the orange haired shinigami. They got home and Ichigo went straight to the clinic side of the house with Hitsugaya. He asked Hitsugaya to sit on one of the tables while he got what he needed to patch up some of the bruises. He left the captain alone for a few minutes.

Hitsugaya sighed; this was not something he liked at all. He grabbed his cell phone and typed a quick message to Hinamori. When he was done, he put it back in his pocket, just as Ichigo got back.

"Take your shirt off," said Ichigo, putting the material next to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sighed and obeyed; the sooner it was done, the sooner he got to their room to try and sleep it off. He pulled his shirt off, wincing a little. Hearing the wince from Hitsugaya, Ichigo helped him. The shirt off, Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya; he could see that the left side was heavily bruise and wondered if the ribs were broken. He shook his head and grabbed a small gauze pad and a disinfectant bottle. He had to clean up the cuts first.

Hitsugaya could feel the burning sensation of the disinfectant liquid, but didn't make a move. It didn't take long before Ichigo was done and he grabbed a cream to ease the pain of the bruises. It was when he barely touched the left side that Hitsugaya winced.

"Sorry, but I have to put that there too," said Ichigo, making sure to be more careful.

"Whatever…" said Hitsugaya, trying to calm his pain.

Ichigo continued to put on the cream. When he was done, he grabbed the bandages and started to wrap the wounds. The ones on his arms and face were quickly take care of, but with the one on the left side, he did it carefully since he wasn't sure that the ribs were broken.

When he was done with the bandages, he put everything away. Hitsugaya was glad that was over and grabbed his shirt. He put it back and got off the table. He didn't say a thing to Ichigo and went straight to the room they shared.

**Later**

Hitsugaya had skipped dinner, wanting to be alone so he would not be asked what happened to him. Ichigo was still downstairs and he was sure that his father was asking a lot of questions about why his friend wasn't with them. He sat on the bed, looking outside the window.

A few moments later, Ichigo came in, with a food tray. Hitsugaya looked at him, actually surprised that Ichigo had brought the tray with him.

"I thought you might be hungry," said Ichigo, putting the tray on Hitsugaya's nightstand.

Hitsugaya looked at his food and at Ichigo. He took the tray and looked again at Ichigo. "Thanks…" he simply said, starting to eat his dinner.

"You're welcome," replied Ichigo, sitting on his bed and starting to read a book they had to do an essay on.

Somehow, this event had brought an understanding between the two shinigamis.

* * *

**Note**: This is what happens when you don't have Internet… You write. Again, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Also, thanks to my beta-readers and to the readers. You guys rock! So please, read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Growing up

**Serie**: Bleach

**Warning**: Shounen-ai / Yaoi

**Note**: Before you ask, what happens he is after Soul Society and the current arc. Aizen is yet to be defeated, but Hinamori is out of her coma, and NOT dating Hitsugaya. If I'm correct, this would happen a year after Soul Society arc.

**Summary**: What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn't hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo's world?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but the current plot is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Decisive Moments **

Homework was done and both boys were now in their respective beds. Somehow, Hitsugaya couldn't sleep. It was granted that his ribs were making it difficult, but he was still restless. He finally sat up and just looked outside; something was telling him that he wasn't going to have a normal night or even a normal day tomorrow. He sighed and decided to change into casual clothes. He made sure he didn't wake up Ichigo and got out of the room.

He slowly got out of the house and decided to take a walk around town. He ended up again in the park; the same park he had been attacked in two days ago. He sat on the swing and decided to watch the starry sky. He really wondered if it would really work out for him; so far, he got beat up, people laughed, and his voice was cracking. So far, only one sign of puberty had shown.

"I'm surprised that you managed without getting noticed," said someone beside him.

Hitsugaya didn't need to look to know it was Renji who was beside him. "What's so surprising?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Kurosaki would have noticed it, especially since you are injured," said Renji, glancing at the white-haired captain. To be honest with himself, Hitsugaya looked like a mess and he had noticed the cracking voice of the captain's voice, but didn't make a comment about it, knowing he would have an earful when he would come back.

"I know, but I think he knows I need some space," said Hitsugaya, finally looking at Renji. Surprisingly, he was in a gigai too. "So, why are you here?"

Renji just struggled and looked away. "They decided to send me to check on your progress…"

Hitsugaya sighed; of course people wanted to know how he was, especially Hinamori and his fukutaichou. "Did Hinamori receive my message earlier?" he asked.

"Yea, but she was still worried," replied Renji. Renji wondered if he should tell Hinamori about Hitsugaya's current situation. The white-haired captain had been beaten up from the looks of itand he was sure Hinamori would come here the second she learned about it.

"Typical… Abarai, can you do me a favor?" asked Hitsugaya, looking at the ground.

"Sure, what is it?" Renji asked, knowing what would be the favor.

"Just don't tell Hinamori and Matsumoto I'm injured," he said, getting up off the swing. "I don't want them worrying and come running over here."

"Fine by me, but I'll have to tell Unohana," said Renji.

"Sure…" said Hitsugaya.

They continued looking at the sky for a little while, completely oblivious to the world. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and a familiar reiatsu. Renji looked and saw Ichigo entering the park with a coat under his arm. He joined up with the other two and gave Hitsugaya the coat.

"You better put this on," said Ichigo. "You do have injuries and it wouldn't do you good if you have a cold."

Hitsugaya stared at the coat then at Ichigo, wondering what he should do: accept the coat or just ignore it? Hitsugaya sighed and took the coat, which surprised both of the redhead.

"How long are you planning to stay, Abarai?" asked Hitsugaya, putting the coat on.

"A few days," replied Renji. "Just to make sure everything is alright."

Ichigo mumbled something that sound like he really didn't like Renji's presence here. Renji's just glared at the orange-haired shinigami. Hitsugaya knew that a fight was going to happen soon. He just sighed.

**A few days later**

With Abarai around and constantly arguing with Ichigo, it was almost a miracle that Hitsugaya didn't snap and strangle either of them. The Sixth Division vice-captain was hanging out around them most of the time after school.

It was one of those situations where Ichigo and Renji were having a very loud argument while Hitsugaya was trying to do his homework. The white-haired captain was twitching each time the argument stepped up another level.

"URUSAI!" Hitsugaya finally shouted, annoyed with both of them.

Renji just stopped and stepped away from both shinigami. Ichigo stared. Both knew that a really pissed off Hitsugaya was never a good thing. Hitsugaya gave them both a death glare before returning to his homework, but the two redheads could feel the tension and the temperature dropped a few degrees.

The silence continued until Renji got up and left the house, not wanting to get Hitsugaya angrier; he had heard that the small captain was not a pretty picture when angry at someone. As for Ichigo, he was just trying to concentrate on the book he'd grabbed when Renji had left. It was after a few minutes that Hitsugaya sighed; it was no use to keep working on the homework if he wasn't able to concentrate anymore.

"We really bothered you didn't we?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes… Now I can't even concentrate on my homework," replied Hitsugaya, closing his books and putting them away, very annoyed.

"I thought you were use to this kind of thing…" said Ichigo, putting his book away.

Hitsugaya twitched a little. "I'm more used to see Matsumoto sleep on the couch or Hinamori showing up when I least suspected, BUT NOT a yelling match between Renji and you," he said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Geez… No need to be angry with me…" said Ichigo, trying to look like his usual self.

That only made the temperature drop again and a very well placed death glare from the small captain. Ichigo backed away a little. After a while, Hitsugaya stopped staring and left the room, with his coat. Ichigo sighed; he would never get used to this. Even if he knew that Hitsugaya was getting more and more like a normal teenager, it included a few mood swings from time to time.

**Outside**

Hitsugaya had pulled the coat on and decided to walk a little while. He was annoyed about two things, the first being the fight between Ichigo and Renji and the second was himself. He wondered why he was losing his temper quicker than usual. He sighed. It was probably part of growing up.

He finally looked around. He was again in the park. It seemed like every time he wanted to think or be alone, he ended up here. He just ran his right hand in his hair, messing it up a little, before going to sit on a swing. It was getting a little too normal for him. He had learned that Hinamori had told Ichigo about his habit to go in high places to think and had been told not to do it here.

Hitsugaya looked up at the sky—it was starting to get dark. The sky was tainted with red, orange and lilac colors. He stared a little longer and started to swing a little. He felt so lost at times, ever since he got here. It was almost three weeks now and he still hadn't felt the change except his voice.

Not too far away, Ichigo was watching Hitsugaya. He had promised to keep an eye on him for Hinamori and Rukia (more like he was forced to do it). Even though most of the others hadn't really noticed, Hitsugaya had taken on inch or two in height and his voice sounded more and more like an adult—it was deeper. He wondered how the girls were going to react to his voice next time they were going to see him.

It took a little while before Ichigo decided to join the Tenth Division captain. Hitsugaya didn't make a move to acknowledge the orange-haired teenager's presence. It was one of those moments when no words were needed.

Suddenly, Ichigo's badge and Hitsugaya's cell phone went off. They both looked at their respective object and Hitsugaya immediately open his cell phone to find the location. Ichigo got his mod candy out, ready to go.

"Where is it?" asked Ichigo.

"School's courtyard," replied Hitsugaya, getting up.

"Okay," said Ichigo, swallowing the candy. He immediately got out of his body, leaving Kon in charge of it. "And Kon, you stay here with Hitsugaya."

"HEY! I'm not some kid, you know!" yelled said captain, really annoyed.

"And I'm no babysitter!" added Kon, equally annoyed.

"Not my problem! Orders are orders!" replied Ichigo before disappearing, leaving the two of them alone.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure what to do: strangle Kurosaki when he came back or just ignore the situation. He sighed. He knew that it wasn't good to disobey a direct order. He had received the order to stay away from hollows as much as possible until he was ready. He just took his seat in the swing and decided to wait until Ichigo came back.

**Later**

Ichigo had dealt with the hollows that had appeared in the school courtyard and now, he was back in the park. He was actually surprised that Hitsugaya was still in the park, waiting for him. He walked back and saw that Kon had also listened for once. He went back into his body, putting the soul candy back in his pocket, and looked at Hitsugaya. Something told him that Hitsugaya was a little grumpy with what happened. He looked away and heard the white-haired captain sigh and the chains of the swing move. Hitsugaya had got up.

"So, wanna go back home?" asked Ichigo.

"Not really…" said Hitsugaya, a little gloomy.

Ichigo was surprised to hear this tone in Hitsugaya's voice. It was not normal. He put a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder and it came as a surprise that he wasn't pushed away.

"I guess it wouldn't be too late to go to that coffee shop…" said Ichigo, starting to walk away.

"Coffee shop?" Hitsugaya asked, wondering what the heck Ichigo was talking about, but he followed Ichigo anyway.

**Later**

Both of the boys were soon in front of a very popular coffee shop in town. It was very popular among the teenagers since you could find many of them around town, and it was a really popular line of shops.

Ichigo got in, not knowing the questioning glares that he was getting from Hitsugaya, who was following him. Ichigo finally looked at Hitsugaya, signaling him to find them a seat.

Hitsugaya just sighed, wondering what Ichigo would buy for them. He took a seat that was near the window. He stared outside, waiting for Ichigo to come with their drinks. He wanted to know why Ichigo had decided to come here right after fighting a hollow. He was in his own world when Ichigo came back with two medium frappuccinos in his hands.

It was until he heard the chair in front of him that Hitsugaya turned around. He looked at what Ichigo had bought and was really wondering what was in the glass.

"Hope you are going to like this…" said Ichigo, grabbing his own and starting to drink it.

Hitsugaya just frowned and grabbed his glass. He started to drink it and found that it was tasty and very refreshing somehow. He couldn't help but smile at the taste.

Ichigo had noticed the smile forming in Hitsugaya's face and was glad to have brought the captain here. It made him smile also. Somehow, it was fun to make Hitsugaya discover new places and things of this world.

**The next day**

Both of the teens were heading for school when Hitsugaya stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come on Hitsugaya, we are going to be late if that continues," said Ichigo, until he noticed where they had stopped. Ichigo just sweatdropped.

"Can we just get one of the drinks you got yesterday?" Hitsugaya asked, almost giving Ichigo an order.

Ichigo wanted slap himself; maybe it wasn't the best to have brought Hitsugaya here. He was getting addicted to the coffee shop's products.

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Yep, I made Hitsugaya OOC on the last bit of the story. And the last bit about the coffee shop… Err… Starbuck's anyone? (Or Nagayan reference anyone?) I couldn't help myself. Also, please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Growing up

**Serie**: Bleach

**Warning**: Shounen-ai / Yaoi

**Note**: Before you ask, what happens he is after Soul Society and the current arc. Aizen is yet to be defeated, but Hinamori is out of her coma, and NOT dating Hitsugaya. If I'm correct, this would happen a year after Soul Society arc.

**Summary**: What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn't hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo's world?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but the current plot is my own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Coffee and shopping **

Weekends were usually filled with quiet moments and hanging out with friends. This weekend was no exception. To their own dismay, Inoue and Tatsuki had managed to drag Ichigo and Hitsugaya to a shopping trip. Inoue had insisted on bringing Hitsugaya with them this time; she had noticed the previous day that Hitsugaya's school uniform pants were a little too short as of late, much to Hitsugaya's astonishment.

So now, they were in the shopping district, walking around to search for new clothes for Hitsugaya and maybe a few new accessories too. It was a really funny thing to see; both Hitsugaya and Ichigo were grumbling and Tatsuki and Inoue were talking happily in front of them.

It took a while before they found a shop suitable enough for Hitsugaya's taste. He had argued a little about some of the other choices; either too girly for his taste or too childish.

They went in and looked around to find things that might be okay for the Tenth Division captain. Shirts, t-shirts, pants; nothing was safe from the two girls. Ichigo and Hitsugaya were just looking around, taking pieces of clothing when they seemed okay.

A few minutes later, all of them joined up near the changing booths. Ichigo and Hitsugaya just sweatdropped at the ridiculous amount of clothes that the girls (mostly Inoue) had found for Hitsugaya to try on.

"You must be kidding…" Hitsugaya finally said.

"No, why?" replied Inoue.

Hitsugaya lost hope; he was pretty sure he was going to be in this store for the rest of the day with all the clothes he had to try on. He just sighed; he had no choice anyway. He grabbed some of the clothes and decided to try them. Each time he came out of the changing booth, he got very positive comments, but somehow he wasn't completely satisfied. It was either too childish or just too colorful for him.

**Later**

It took almost three hours to try on everything. Ironically, what he had bought for himself was what he had chosen, except a pair of black and dark red pants that Tatsuki had chosen. The girls were still walking in front of the boys, chatting happily. After a little while, the group stopped to eat in a restaurant. The guys took their seats while the girls, more than happy to oblige, went to get the food.

When the girls were out of sight, Hitsugaya just rested his head on the table. He wondered how the girls could actually adore this kind of torture that was called shopping. Ichigo didn't seem to even be tired either.

"Don't tell me you are already tired…" said Ichigo, amused.

"Not really, just that shopping is not really my thing," replied Hitsugaya, annoyed, sitting back normally. He would never admit to being tired.

"It could be worse," said Ichigo.

"And how it could be worse?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Rukia could have decided to shop for you and you would have horrible clothes," Ichigo replied, totally amused by that and the image he got about the last time Rukia had done that for Renji.

Hitsugaya just blinked and shivered in horror at what Rukia would have come up for him. He had heard of what she had come up with for Abarai last time she was here. He had decided to never let Rukia, or anyone else for that matter, to shop for him when it came to clothes, not to mention he had developed a dislike for shopping now.

They both stayed silent until the girls came back with the food. The table was filled with chatter from the girls. During one of the conversation, Tatsuki gave a side glance to the white-haired captain, which annoyed him.

"What?" he said.

"Well… I was thinking, ever thought of showing your inner self a little?" she mused. "Because I can tell you can be a little bit of a rebel."

Hitsugaya was a little surprised. Because he was a captain, he had to act mature and he had to set an example to his division. Breaking rules, having distinct signs (like tattoos) or anything that would show signs of a rebel had been scratched out on the list since the beginning. He had to set an example to his division and show he could be as good as any of the other captains, and even better than some of the others at the same time. He never thought someone would have noticed that side of him.

"Well?" Tatsuki inquired, looking at Hitsugaya.

"I'm still a captain you know," replied Hitsugaya, frowning. "Beside, who knows how long I'll be here, so I don't think it would be the best idea…"

"In short, you just don't want to," said Ichigo, almost too amused and on the limit of provocation.

Hitsugaya glared at the other Shinigami, annoyed. Of course he didn't want to, especially if it was going to get him in some sort of trouble; he had a reputation to keep. Weirdly, the temperature in the restaurant dropped a little.

**Later**

The girls finally left the boys and they were now walking around the city, nothing to do in mind. Both of the boys had avoided the discussion about the rebellious side of Hitsugaya since the restaurant. They passed a tattoo and piercing parlor and Hitsugaya stopped and looked again, thinking a little.

"Hey! Are you coming?" Ichigo asked; he had stopped after seeing that Hitsugaya wasn't beside him.

"No, you go ahead, I'll see you at home," replied Hitsugaya, not looking at Kurosaki.

Ichigo frowned but didn't say a thing and left. Hitsugaya was glad the red head left, so he could really think of what to do. He checked his pockets to see what he had.

**Somewhere else**

Ichigo was wondering what was wrong with him; he had just left Hitsugaya alone, not knowing what the white-haired captain was up to. It was disturbing enough. He walked home, feeling a little dazed. He had some of Hitsugaya's bags with him so he could put those away while he waited.

He got home and for once, he wasn't attacked by his dad. He headed up to his room and put the bags away. It was too quiet, but who cared? He liked it like that right now. He laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Lately, he begun feeling weird whenever he looked at Hitsugaya. He could tell that the Tenth Division captain was starting to look like a teenager rather than a kid. Ichigo sighed and rolled onto his side. He couldn't put a finger on this feeling. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

**Later**

It had been three hours since the two boys had parted ways and Ichigo had fell asleep on his bed, thinking of the captain. It was almost dinnertime when Hitsugaya came back to the room, bags in one hand and a Frappucino in the other. He was somehow much happier right now. He put the rest of the bags next to the others and put his drink on the desk; he didn't want to soak anything with his drink if he accidentally dropped it. He started to put his things away when he heard Ichigo moving. He looked and saw the teenager sitting up.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked, still a little sleepy.

"Nothing much," replied Hitsugaya.

Silence fell on the room until Ichigo noticed something glittering on Hitsugaya's left ear. He looked more carefully and noticed there were three silver earrings. He just stared at Hitsugaya; the white-haired captain had finally given in.

"Nothing much my ass… You got three piercings," said Ichigo, smirking.

"So?" replied Hitsugaya.

"So, you decided to get piercings," said Ichigo, smirking. "I thought you wanted to set an example for your division."

"Who says I'll have them when I go back to Soul Society?" Hitsugaya said, frowning.

"They'll grow on you, trust me," Ichigo replied, almost laughing.

"Whatever," said Hitsugaya, returning to his previous activity: putting his stuff away and ignoring Ichigo completely.

The teenager just grinned and snickered, still watching Hitsugaya putting all his stuff in place.

**Next day**

It was late in the morning when Hitsugaya woke up. He stretched and looked around; Ichigo was no where in sight. He slowly got up and decided to change into some of his new clothes.

Downstairs, Ichigo was finishing his breakfast, very happy that his father had already left for work and he was sharing the kitchen with his sisters. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs and gave a quick look; Hitsugaya was coming down. He almost choked on his drink when he saw him. Hitsugaya was wearing a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt over a dark red shirt. The white shirt had black semi-belts on each sleeve with a silver dragon drawn on it.

Hitsugaya just took a seat at the table and waited a little for his own breakfast. Yuzu quickly gave the white-haired teenager his breakfast and smiled at him. He just nodded to say thanks and started eating. It didn't take long before he was done. Hitsugaya left the table, leaving the house altogether.

The Kurosaki siblings looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"Is he always like that, Ichigo-nii-san?" asked Yuzu, worried about the newest addition of the household.

"Only when something is bothering him…" said Ichigo, frowning.

"Bah! If he wants to be alone, let him be alone!" added Karin.

"But Karin! Aren't you worried about Toshiro-san?" Yuzu questioned, looking at her twin sister. "He seems so lonely and upset about something!"

Ichigo kept listening to his sisters' conversation about the stubborn white-haired shinigami. They were right—something was bothering Hitsugaya badly, not to mention he was upset about something. He let a small sigh go; maybe it was last night's conversation.

**Flashback**

Ichigo was in his bed, looking at the ceiling. It was night already and he couldn't sleep. It was quiet in the bedroom; Ichigo assumed that Hitsugaya was asleep. He was remembering what had happened recently. Hitsugaya coming in his house and life, where he had to live like a normal teenager, was something that changed his life and the white-haired shinigami's.

"Kurosaki… Can I ask you a question?" said Hitsugaya, turning to look at the orange-haired teenager.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"What's the next step in my puberty?" asked Hitsugaya, very embarrassed.

"Well… If you grew hair in a certain area, it will be probably your sex growing or your wet dream periods…" said Ichigo, thinking. "Why the question all of a sudden?"

"Just wondering…" said Hitsugaya, very embarrassed this time.

"Ya right… You have something in your mind, so spill it!" said Ichigo, sitting up.

"Is it wrong to have weird feelings when thinking of someone?" said Hitsugaya, turning on the other side, his back facing Ichigo.

**End of flashback**

Ichigo decided to go back to his room instead of listening to his sisters; he should probably just forget what the other shinigami had said last night. It was bothering him as well as Hitsugaya. He grabbed a book when his badge started to scream its infernal sound. Ichigo groaned; what a lousy time to have a Hollow attack.

It didn't take a minute for him to be out of his body and get out of the house. He jumped from roof to roof, going in the general direction of the reiatsu.

**Somewhere else**

Hitsugaya was cursing his lack of luck again; he was hiding from a Hollow. He couldn't attack the Hollow since he wasn't allowed to use any demon art spells, not to mention he couldn't get out of his gigai. The Hollow was lurking around, searching for the shinigami. He was really close to where Hitsugaya was, but the Hollow seemed to have not seen him when he passed his hiding place.

Hitsugaya couldn't be more relieved that the Hollow passed. He waited a little longer to be sure the Hollow was far enough and out of view for him to get out of the unfinished building. He quietly moved from his hiding spot and started to walk toward the exit went he felt the Hollow's reiatsu.

"Where are you, little boy?" said the Hollow, very amused with their game.

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath and started to run for the exit. He was finally outside, he looked around, but he couldn't see the Hollow.

"I see you…"

Hitsugaya turned only to see one of the huge tentacles hitting him right on the side. The only thing he saw right after was darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note**: Finally done! And yes, I'm again torturing Hitsugaya. So, please, review!

**Small dictionary from all the chapters so far;**

- **taishou**: captain. Usually used after the name of a captain of the Soul Society.

- **shinigami**: God of Death or Reaper.

- **ban kai**: The third level of the zanpaktou. Only captain level shinigamis have this; they are some exceptions to this.

- **reiatsu**: Spiritual energy.

- **gigai**: the temporary body that shinigamis use in the human world.

- **baka**: Idiot.

- **Ohayo**: Good morning

- **Urusai**: Shut up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Growing up

**Serie**: Bleach

**Warning**: Shounen-ai / Yaoi

**Note**: Before you ask, what happens he is after Soul Society and the current arc. Aizen is yet to be defeated, but Hinamori is out of her coma, and NOT dating Hitsugaya. If I'm correct, this would happen a year after Soul Society arc.

**Summary**: What if they found out the cause why Hitsugaya hasn't hit puberty? What if the solution is in Ichigo's world?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, but the current plot is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Amusing Incident **

Ichigo was watching over an injured Hitsugaya. He sighed; it seems that even though Hitsugaya's reiatsu was lower than it used to, it was still high enough for the Hollows to try to eat Hitsugaya's soul. When Ichigo arrived at the construction site, he quickly destroyed the Hollow with one swift swing of Zangetsu. One thing was for sure, he didn't expect to find Hitsugaya laying on the ground, unconscious, covered with new injuries. Hitsugaya had been in deep slumber ever since he had found him and two hours had passed since then.

Ichigo's mind drifted again; lately, he was getting confused by Hitsugaya. It wasn't because the dragon wielder was acting like a teenager ever since he started to grow up, but the feeling he got when he was around him was confusing him. It was just weird and it scared him at the same time. Maybe it was because he was around Hitsugaya so often now that he feeling this way, but to be honest, Ichigo didn't like to feel like that at all. IT was like he was started to be attracted to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya was feeling like he had been ran over by a truck and his head felt as if he had been hit by a baseball bat. It hurt a lot. He slowly opened his eyes and looked quickly around; he was in the room he shared with Ichigo. He waited a little before trying to sit up.

Ichigo heard the covers of the bed in front of him move and a small groan. He looked and saw Hitsugaya sitting up, wincing. He sighed and joined Hitsugaya; sitting next to him, he tried to ease Hitsugaya down.

"I'm fine!" said Hitsugaya, annoyed.

"Sure," Ichigo stated. "Being attacked by a Hollow and found unconscious is considered fine for you…" he added as he put Hitsugaya back in his bed.

"Knock that off!" said Hitsugaya, pushing Ichigo. "I'm not a kid! So stop treating like one! And I'm fine, so I don't need to lay in bed!"

"With all the injuries you got?" asked Ichigo. "It's surprising that you're not dead! Really, I'm starting to think you really don't value your life much!"

"I'm FINE! I've gotten injuries far worse than that before, and I was up a few hours after!" stated Hitsugaya, pissed off and sitting up.

Ichigo didn't miss the small wince that Hitsugaya let out when he sat up, but he really didn't bother to put the shinigami back in bed. "Don't get pissed off at me for your carelessness! I'm merely trying to help you and make sure you stay alive, like I promised Rukia and Hinamori!" he yelled, suddenly regretting what he said.

Hitsugaya glared at Ichigo. Somehow, that last line made him wince even more and he felt something snap inside him. "DON'T GET HINAMORI INVOLVED IN THIS CONVERSATION!" he yelled.

"I'M JUST STATING A FACT HERE!" Ichigo yelled back, getting up. "AND IF THIS IS ALL I'M GETTING FOR SAVING YOUR ASS, THEN MAYBE NEXT TIME I'M JUST GOING TO LET YOU HANDLE IT AND NOT HELP YOU!"

With that, Ichigo left the room, closing the door loudly. Hitsugaya was equally pissed off at Ichigo and at himself. Although he knew Ichigo was right about a few things, he wasn't ready to say it out loud. He sighed and lay down in his bed to stare at the ceiling. He did hear when the door opened and closed soon after he was laying on his bed; he was pretty sure that it was one of Ichigo's sisters.

**Outside**

Ichigo was walking around the city, trying to get the argument out of his head. He hoped that Hitsugaya understood that he was only trying to do his best in this situation. He sighed and passed his hand in his hair; the situation was not going to go smoothly.

While walking, he didn't notice someone was calling him. It was only until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder that he stopped and turned around to look. It was Tatsuki, Inoue, and Ishida. Ichigo was kind of surprised; he was so zoned out that he hadn't even felt the others.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" Inoue asked, a little worried.

"I'm fine, Inoue," the boy replied, knowing very well he couldn't fool her.

"If you say so," said Tatsuki, before Inoue could say something more. "Anyway, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to watch Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I just gave wanted to give him some space, so I decided to go for a walk," he replied. He didn't want to tell the others he had had a fight with Hitsugaya. "So, what are you three doing?"

"We're shopping for the small party that we're planning next Saturday!" said Inoue, very happy. "You and Hitsugaya can come!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ichigo mumbled. "It might do Hitsugaya some good…"

"He's been that moody?" asked Tatsuki.

"A little, but I think he just needs to learn to relax," Ichigo mused. "He only knows about shinigami work and school."

"Very true," said Tatsuki, nodding.

"Well, we still have a lot to find and order for next Saturday," Ishida interrupted, pushing his glasses up. "We'll give you the details tomorrow at school."

Ichigo nodded at the trio and they went their separate ways after they said goodbye. He walked back to the house, feeling a little bit better. The idea of a party among friends was a good idea. This way, Ichigo would be able to relax and Hitsugaya would not be so alone.

**Kurosaki Residence**

Hitsugaya had sat down after a while. His thoughts had been chaotic because of the argument with Ichigo and he hated to be in such a state. It had been an hour now since Ichigo had left the house, angry with him. During that time, Hitsugaya went from bad to worse; he was having a massive guilt trip. Not to mention he was getting bored and wanted out of the room right now. He sighed and looked outside; when was Kurosaki coming back from that walk?

Hitsugaya heard the bedroom's door open and close. He didn't really need to turn to see that Ichigo had come back; the orange-haired teenager let his reiatsu leak all the time.

Ichigo saw that Hitsugaya was now sitting down and sort of ignoring him. He sighed and just went to sit on his bed, grabbing a book, and started to read it, trying to ignore the silence between them.

It was only an hour later that the silence was broken; Hitsugaya decided to take a bath to relax his aching muscles. Being tossed around was not good for anyone. He grabbed a change of clothes, his bath accessories and left the room without even giving a glance to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the door before returning to his book. He wasn't paying attention until he heard the door open again. He looked up and saw his sister Yuzu looking at him. He sighed and had a feeling it was about Hitsugaya.

**In the bathroom**

Hitsugaya was staring at the bath being filled with warm water. After a while, he stopped the water flow and took off his shirt. He could see some of the bruises that weren't covered by bandages. He still had yet to recover from his recent attack from the bullies at school. He winced a little and pulled the bandages off and saw how bad his sides and chest were bruised. His body was decorated with purplish and bluish bruises.

He sighed and pulled the rest of his cloths off before getting into the bath. The shinigami captain winced a little as he soaked; the bruises had begun to hurt a little. It took a moment before the water seemed to calm his injuries instead of upset them. He finally started to relax.

Hitsugaya stayed there for a long time, just relaxing his mind and body in the warm water. For once, it felt nice to be like this, forgetting his problems. It felt almost normal. After a little while, he put his head under water for a minute and emerged after. It took all the gel out and made his hair fall. It barely touched his shoulder now, he noticed.

**Outside the bathroom**

After the conversation with Yuzu, Ichigo waited for Hitsugaya; she had insisted that both of the boys talk and that Ichigo apologize to the other teenager. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes when he heard a loud thump coming from the inside. He immediately opened the door and entered; the boy stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a very soaked and on the floor—on his butt to be exact—Toushiro, barely covered by a towel. Ichigo stared down at Hitsugaya; his hair wasn't spiked like it usually was, it was down, wet and slightly touched his shoulder.

Hitsugaya didn't notice Ichigo staring at him; he was more preoccupied with his situation and his injuries that were hurting a little. It was when he felt a stare on him that he looked up and saw Ichigo, jaw dropped open, staring at him. He could feel his cheeks heating.

"DAMN IT, KUROSAKI!!! GET OUT!" he yelled, very embarrassed.

Hitsugaya's yelling woke Ichigo from his stupor. "Err… Sorry… You okay?" he asked, very embarrassed.

"I'M FINE! NOW GET OUT!" shouted Hitsugaya, almost tempted to throw something at Ichigo.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to get out; an angry Hitsugaya was not a good thing. Ichigo went directly back to his room and sat on his bed. He just thought about what happen; Hitsugaya on the floor, barely covered by his towel, and hairs down. Although Hitsugaya could be hurt, it was a sight to see. Hitsugaya was beautiful… Ichigo shook his head; he just didn't think of Hitsugaya in THAT way. They were both boys and… and Hitsugaya was probablyten times his age.

A few minutes later, Hitsugaya got back in the room, finally cleaned and less annoyed with Kurosaki, not to mention fully clothed. His hair was still down and slightly wet. He didn't notice that Ichigo was sporting a huge blush on his face.

Ichigo tried to calm down, but he couldn't. He still had the image of a half-naked Hitsugaya in his head. And now, Hitsugaya was wearing black loose pants and a white shirt that barely covered his shoulders. He could barely see the bandages through his shirt.

Hitsugaya finally looked at Kurosaki and saw the blush that Kurosaki sported. He didn't know he was the cause of the blush, and couldn't help but to smirk at Kurosaki, which Ichigo didn't find amusing.

"What?" asked Ichigo, still blushing.

"Something wrong, Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya, smirking.

Ichigo decided not to answer and looked away, avoiding Hitsugaya's glance and the question. He wasn't about to admit that the shinigami captain himself was the problem, him and the mental images he gave him.

Hitsugaya just smirked and got in his bed and relaxed. He got the feeling that something was going to happen real soon.

* * *

**  
Note**: Chapter 7 is done!!! Now, I will have to give a small punch. In chapter 9, it will be the party mention earlier. So, this is the list of guests so far:

Hitsugaya  
Ichigo  
Inoue  
Tatsuki  
Sado  
Ishida  
Rukia  
Renji  
Matsumoto  
Hinamori  
Kira  
Shunhei

Now, I have the possibility to add Keigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika… Also, possibly Gin, if I make a VERY good reason and make something up, because otherwise, it will break the plot.

What I'm asking, I need 2 things: ideas for more guests and different truth or dares because they are going to play that game during the party. Hitsugaya already has a dare prepared for him. Leave a comment to suggest me all of the above.


	8. Note

This is post on all my stories. I have changed my Pen name to correspond with my online nickname that I use everywhere else.

So yes, Jay Kamiya is Yami Jay. Nothing to worry about. I just wanted to make it easier for everyone.

Thank you!


End file.
